Saving the Family
by ididbammore
Summary: Ziva finally has the life she always wanted. She has a beautiful daughter and a loving husband. But what happens when her family is targeted and she has to figure out who is after her NCIS family and family in Israel.
1. Information page

**NCIS family**

Tony DiNozzo – 36

Ziva David-DiNozzo – 30

Natalia DiNozzo 4

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Jennifer Shepard

Timothy Mcgee – 34

Abigail Mcgee – 34

Matthew Mcgee 2

**David Family**

Eli David – father

Kaila David-Jacobi – 36 married to Michal Jacobi 40

Kids: Milou Jacobi 12 and Eron Jacobi 10

Aamir David 34

Tali David (deceased 29)

Shayne David 20

Son named Liam 8 months

**DiNozzo Family**

Anthony Senior

Adriana DiNozzo 25

Aaron DiNozzo 21

**Important information**

Jenny never died; she and Gibbs live together in his house.

Ziva did go to Somalia and got pregnant with Natalia, but Tony took the role as her father and they got married right about Natalia was born

Abby and Mcgee got married and had Matthew

Ziva is close to her family, she goes home to see them as much as she can, and they all came to her wedding

Aaron and Shayne has a fling over Ziva and Tony wedding, but they didn't keep in contact after she went back to Israel

All the David family works in Mossad

Adriana and Aaron go to college in NY


	2. Chapter 1

Ziva David –DiNozzo laid cuddled on the couch with her four year old daughter watching the sound of music. She would normally be at work with her husband, but the morning sickness of being two months pregnant got to her this morning and Tony made her stay home. Ziva loved spending time with Natalia, but she just wished she wasn't so nauseas. They had made it half way through the movie when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Natalia yelled in excitement while jumping off the couch, she had her hand on the doorknob when Ziva jumped off and stopped her.

"Natalia Marie DiNozzo, what have we told you about answering the door." Ziva scolded.

"Umm .. not too without mommy or daddy." Natalia said in a small voice.

"That is right," Ziva smiled at her daughter before pulling the front door open. What she saw in front of her was not what she expected. Standing on the other side of the door was a 5 foot girl holding a baby boy whose head was lying on the girl's shoulder and he was sucking his thumb. Ziva was still in shock when she heard her daughter squeal in delight.

"Auntie Shay, Auntie Shay!" The little girl ran and clung to the women's legs.

The women laughed before reaching down and running her free hand through the excited girl's hair. "Hey, Natty."

Ziva finally snapped out of her shock and a smile spread across her face. She let the girl in and once she closed the door. Then she took the women and little boy in her arms into a hug. "Shayne, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked when she pulled away from the hug.

"What I can't spend the day with my big sis, and my favorite niece," Shayne said with a smile.

Ziva shook her head with a smile, "I mean what are you doing in America?"

Shayne was about to answer when the little boy in her arms let out a squeal in delight, trying to remind everyone that he was still there.

"Aw Liam you have gotten so big since I last saw you." Ziva took the little boy into her arms and he gave her a wide, slobbery kiss on her check.

Natalia grabbed Shayne's hand and dragged her over to the couch, "Auntie Shay, come watch the Sound of Music with us."

"Tateleh, why don't we have lunch and then we can finish the movie," Ziva suggested.

"OK," Natalia said.

"Sweetheart can you watch Liam while Aunt Shay helps me with lunch?"

"Ok mommy."

Ziva placed the little boy on the floor with Natalia, and she went into the kitchen with Shayne. Once they were in the kitchen she turned and took her sister in her arms again. "I missed you Shayne."

"I missed you too Zivy," Shayne said with a smile.

"So what are you doing in America?" Ziva asked while she took the ingredients out to make Mac and Cheese.

"You know the Travis case you are working on?"

Ziva thought back to the most recent case, "Yeah, Mark Travis, his 5 year old daughter, and wife were found poisoned in there house."

"Yeah well Mark did some work with Mossad recently, so Director Shepard called a requested that we work with team Gibbs to help find the killer." Shayne said before grabbing a banana and starting to cut it up for Liam.

"What did Travis do with Mossad?" Ziva asked. Ziva looked over her shoulder and saw Shayne's eyes cast down starting at the knife as she cut the banana up. "You cannot say."

"Zivy it's classified. I'm only allowed to share the case files if it becomes vital to finding the killer."

"You know Gibbs will not like that," Ziva said dividing the Mac and cheese into three bowls.

"I know, but I don't work for Gibbs," Shayne said with a smile before helping Ziva carry the lunch to the table.

"Come on Natalia, lunch." Ziva and Shayne watched with a smile while Natalia crawled over with Liam because he couldn't walk yet. Shayne picked up the boy and place him on her lap and handed him a piece of banana, and he chewed on it with a smile.

After a few moments of silent due to eating, Ziva turned and asked her sister a question, "Did Aba sent anyone else to help with the case."

Shayne smiled before answering, "Yeah, he sent me to work in the lab with Abby, and he sent Aamir to help with the field work."

"Aamir is here?" Ziva asked with a smile. She was so excited for the possibility of her older brother being in Washington D.C also.

"Yeah, he had to go to NCIS to get case files. He said he will see you tomorrow."

"I love uncle Aamir," Natalia said as she shoved another bite into her mouth.

Ziva and Shayne laughed at the girl's comment. Once they finished eating and cleaned up, they four of them settled on the couch to finish the movie. After a little while Ziva's phone rang and she noticed it was Tony. She paused the movie and answered the phone.

"Shalom, Tony."

"Hey babe."

"Did you know that Jenny had Shayne and Aamir come to help with the case," Ziva asked as she looked over at her sister.

"Yeah, that's actually while I'm calling. Aamir said that Shayne was going over to the house." Tony said over the phone.

"She is here now," Ziva claimed.

"Good. We need you and Shayne to come to NCIS asap. Bring the kids," Tony said sounding a little in distress.

"What why?"

"The case got more complicated. I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok we will be there soon." Ziva said getting up from the couch. She looked over and saw the confused look on Shayne's face.

"Ok love you babe, be careful."

"Ani Ohev Otach" Ziva said before hanging up the phone.

"What is going on?" Shayne asked.

"We have to go to NCIS. Tony said the case has changed." Ziva went and grabbed her stuff from the room, and they went outside. Shayne said she would fallow Ziva because she didn't want to have to move Liam car seat around. They got to NCIS in 20 minutes and found the whole team in the bullpen.

"Grampa Gibbs," Natalia yelled as she ran and jumped into Gibb's arms.

"Hey Nat," Gibb said with a smile as he placed her on his hip.

"Auntie Shay and Li are here. See look." Natalia said pointing to her aunt.

"I see that," Gibbs gave one of his rare smiles and went over and gave Shayne a hug without squishing the little boy in her arms. "Good to see you again Shayne."

Shayne smiled before she was crushed into a hug by Abby.

"OhmygodShayneImissedyousomuch. IsthisLiam. Heissocute," Abby said in one long sentence.

Shayne laughed at the women's excitement. "Yeah this is Liam."

"Awwwwwww," Abby said taking the happy boy from the women's arms. Liam smiled and started playing with Abby's necklace.

Once everyone said their "hellos" and "good to see you again" Gibbs told everyone that they needed to go to Jenny's office.

"Do you know what is going on?" Ziva asked her husband.

"No Gibbs just said that they were sent pictures."

"Have you seen them?"

"Nope," Tony said.

Once there, they placed Natalia, Liam and Matt (who was in Jenny's office already) with Cynthia while they talked. They all settled around the table.

"So what's going on?" Shayne asked looking at everyone share glances.

Everyone hesitated before Jenny finally answered. "Aamir tells us that you had the most contact with Lieutenant Travis when he worked with Mossad." Jenny directed her comment at Shayne.

Shayne looked over at her brother who was sitting on the other side of the table. "Yeah, he is a computer specialist, so he worked in the lab with me. Why?" Shayne asked the group.

"It seemed that Lieutenant Travis was killed to get the attention of Mossad and NCIS." Jenny said before placing a pile of pictures in front of the team. The pictures were surveillance picture of Shayne, Ziva, all of team Gibbs and all the David children.

"People are following us?" Ziva asked looking at the pictures.

"Yeah the pictures go as far back as your wedding," Gibbs said.

"Oh my god," Shayne's eyes got wide when she came across a photo. Everyone crowed around her and they whole group stared at the picture in shock. The picture was taken through a window. The image contained a man with his shirt off kissing Shayne who was only in her underwear.

"Is that who I think it is?" Abby asked looking around the group.

"Aaron. You and my brother?" Tony asked still in shock.

Shayne just stared at the photo.

"You slept with Aaron DiNozzo?" Jenny asked. Shayne took a breath and knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"It happened at the wedding."

"What!" Ziva almost yelled.

"Yeah, at the rehearsal dinner we were sitting next to each other and we talked the whole time. When I told him I never saw any of the James Bond movies he told me we had to watch it. So after dinner we went up to his room and watched the movies and drank wine," Shayne hesitated "We ended up spending the night together … actually every night together."

"Oh my god," Abby said.

"Is Aaron, Liam's father?" Tony asked.

Gibbs gave Tony a slap on the head. "Being blunt DiNozzo."

Shayne rolled her eyes before answering, "No. I have not spoken to Aaron since Natty's first birthday."

"Ok, this has nothing to do with who is following everyone. Do you have any idea who is doing this?" Jenny asked the group.

Everyone shook their head no. "Ok then we will have to do our jobs and figure it out" Gibbs said before leaving the office.

"Abby and Shay go down to the lab, rest of you guys go to the bullpen. You can keep the kids up here," Jenny said before ushering the group downstairs to solve the case.

**Review and let me know what you guys think**

**Xoxo Abbie **


	3. Chapter 2

Ziva sat at her desk typing up a report, when she looked up and saw Tony staring blankly at his computer screen. "What are you thinking about Tony?"

"I just can't wrap my head around Aaron and Shayne together," Tony said.

"They are adults," Mcgee commented.

"No he is my little brother, it's weird and gross." Tony said shaking his head. "How are you ok with thinking about Shayne having sex?"

"She has a son Tony." Ziva said laughing. "How do you think that happened? It happened just like the way this little one was created," Ziva said placing her hand over her still flat stomach.

Tony claimed. "What about you Aamir. How are you ok with this?"

"Tony, all my sisters have kids, I stopped thinking about that a long time ago," Aamir said with a smile.

"It's still weird to think about," Tony said.

"You better be talking about the case DiNozzo and not your sex life," Gibbs claimed coming into the bullpen with a coffee in his hand.

"Of course not boss," Tony said turning back to the computer.

"What do you guys have?" Gibb asked standing in the middle of the desks. The four agents looked at each other. Gibbs looked around before storming out of the bullpen and getting in the elevator. A few minutes later he stepped into the lab, and found Shayne and Abby talking about everything that happened since they last saw each other.

"Hey is anyone on this team working on the case?" Gibb asked with frustration.

The two women looked over and laughed at his frustration.

"We found a fingerprint on the envelope that the picture came in. But we couldn't find a match." Abby told the man.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope we are still trying to find a link, but I'm going through everything that Travis worked on while he was in Mossad. Maybe they chose him for a reason," Shayne said. Just then Shayne phone was ringing and she reached over and grabbed it.

"Shalom?"

"Chalomot Tovim" The mystery voice said

"Bevakasha" Shayne asked, but the phone line went dead. Shayne was very confused when she placed her phone down on the table.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked.

"I have no idea."

"What did they say?" Abby asked the confused girl.

Shayne was about to answer when a gunshot ripped through the window and into the lab. Abby screamed as Gibb grabbed both the girls and dragged them under the table. Shayne grabbed the on her hip, while 4 more shots rang through the lab. Shayne went to crawl out from under the table when Gibbs grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No." he said firmly.

"I could get a clear shot."

"It's not worth you getting shot for. No."

Shayne knew that there was no room to argue so she settled back under the table and Abby grabbed onto her and squeezed for dear life. After about 3 more shots came through the lab, the firing stopped and everything became quiet. They sat under the table for a few minutes making sure they shooting were done before they slowly got up. As soon as they did Mcgee, Tony, Ziva, and Aamir ran into the room. A terrified Abby ran into Mcgee's arms and sobbed. Ziva ran up to Shayne and wrapped her arms around her.

"Is everyone ok" Aamir asked the group.

"No one was hit," Gibb claimed.

"Who is doing this?" Abby said between sobs.

"We are going to figure it out." Mcgee said as he stroked her hair.

Just then Shayne quickly pulled away from Ziva, "The phone call."

"What phone call?" Ziva asked.

"I got a call right before the gun shots started." Shayne went over and grabbed her phone.

"What did they say?" Tony asked.

"He said Chalomot Tovim. It means sweet dreams."

Gibbs grabbed the phone from Shayne and handed it to Mcgee. "Trace the call in the morning. It's late everyone go home," Gibbs claimed before storming out of the lab.

Everyone went and grabbed the three kids before heading home. They went at got as much sleep as possible, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Chalomot Tovim = sweet dreams**

**Bevakasha = excuse me**

**I know it's a short chapter**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Xoxo Abbie**


	4. Chapter 3

Tony woke up the next morning to the sound of his wife puking in the bathroom. He slowly got up and followed the sounds and found Ziva lying back against the tile with her eyes closed.

"You ok babe?" Tony asked before kneeling in front of his wife and running a hand through her hair.

Ziva opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, just one more month of morning sickness."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, come on," Tony helped Ziva up and made her set back on the bed. "I'm going to get the rugrat up and ready." Tony closed the door behind him and Ziva lay back down and cuddled into the pillow. However, a minute later the door opened and Tony stood in the doorway. Ziva lifted her head and looked at her husband.

"I thought you were getting Natalia up?" Ziva asked as she sat back up on the bed.

"Oh she is up already. She was dressed and eating breakfast when I walked into the living room." Tony said with a smile.

"How did that happen?" Ziva asked with a confused look on her face. Just then a little boy came crawling through the bedroom door towards Ziva as fast as his little body could move. Once he got to the bed he grabbed onto the sheets and pulled himself up onto his shaky legs and gave Ziva a huge grin.

Ziva laughed as she grabbed the boy and pulled him onto her lap. "Liam, what are you doing here?" She tickled the boy's stomach and he let out a shriek in delight.

"Your brother and sister came by and brought breakfast," Tony said with a smile as he watched the boy climb off Ziva lap and explore the bed.

"I did not hear them knock."

Tony gave her a look trying to hide a smirk.

"They picked the lock didn't they?" Ziva asked rolling her eyes.

"Yup, apparently they have been here for an hour." Tony said going into the bathroom. Ziva got up and started to get dressed for work, keeping a close eye on Liam, making sure he didn't fall off the bed. Once she was ready, she scooped the boy into her arms and walked into the dining room to see her daughter, brother and sister eating bagels.

"About time you woke up," Aamir said with a smile. Ziva shot a glare at him before placing a kiss on top of her daughter head and handing the giggling little boy to Shayne.

"I was wondering where you crawled off to," Shayne said with a smile as she gave Liam a piece of the bagel to chew on.

"Why did you guys decide to break into my house at six in the morning?" Ziva asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Figured you would be hungry after puking your guts out this morning," Shayne said with a smirk.

Ziva glared at her before walking over and taking the rest of the bagel off of Shayne plate and taking a bite of it.

"We also have to be at work in 20 minutes," Tony said as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. Everyone ate and finished getting ready before piling into two cars are heading to NCIS. Once they go there they found Mcgee alone in the bullpen.

"Mcgeek, where is Gibbs?" Tony asked as Ziva and Shayne went to take the kids up to Jenny's office.

"Coffee." Mcgee answered simply. Tony and Aamir nodded and settled at their desks.

Ziva and Shayne walked down the stairs with confused looks on their faces. "Where is Matthew?" Ziva asked Mcgee.

Mcgee took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, "At home with Abby. She refuses to come back to work, and is terrified of getting shot at again."

"Is she ok?" Ziva asked with concern.

"Yeah she is just a little shaken up. She will be fine when we figure out who is after us," Mcgee said.

They were more determined to find who was after them. Shayne now had to work in the bullpen with the others because the lab was now a crime scene.

After a few minutes of working, Ziva noticed Shayne got up walked into the break room. Ziva waited a few minutes before walking into the room. She found Shayne sitting at the table with her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked sitting at the table and placing her hand on her sister's back. She felt Shayne stiffen up under her touch, but eventually relaxed.

Shayne slowly lifted her head and looked at her sister. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I do not believe you. What is wrong?" Ziva asked with loving force in her voice.

Shayne hesitated and looked away from Ziva, "It's my fault."

"What is your fault?"

"Abby and Gibbs getting shot at. Abby is scared to come to work, and it's my fault." Shayne claimed placing her head back in her hands.

"Shay, it's not your fault." Ziva said trying to reassure the women. "The surveillance pictures were of all of us."

"Yeah, but I got the call. I worked with Travis. I should have done something sooner."

"Shay look at me." Ziva said. When Shay kept her head in her hands, Ziva forced her face up so Shay was looking at her.

"Abby is fine. She was not hurt. She is just scared. Abby gets scared when Mcgee gets a paper cut." Ziva said with a laugh. But it didn't seem to liven up Shay's mood. "Do you trust me Shay?"

Shay looked at Ziva like she grew three heads, "Of course Zivy."

"Then trust me when I say we are going to figure out who shot at you, and I will not let anything happen to you or the team."

"Ziva you're pregnant. You shouldn't even be working on this case, it is too dangerous."

"You are starting to sound like Gibbs and Tony. Do not worry; they already put me on desk duty. I will be careful," Ziva said with a smile. "We will catch this guy Shay." Ziva and Shayne got up and went back to the bullpen.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a week since they started the investigation and they still had come up with nothing. Abby was still terrified of being shot at, but she reluctantly returned to the lab to help with the investigation. Ziva and Tony lay in bed asleep when a phone woke them from their slumber. Tony rolled over and answered the phone.

"Dinozzo."

"You have 15 minutes to get to Shayne and Aamir hotel room." Gibbs gruff voice said into the phone.

"Boss. It's 4:30. What happened?" Tony said waking up more.

"Shayne been kidnapped."

"What?" Tony yelled waking his wife in the process.

"15 minutes DiNozzo."

Then the line went dead. Tony jumped out of bed and started putting on clothes. "Tony what is going on?" A tired Ziva asked.

Tony didn't want to tell his wife in fear the stress could harm the baby, but he knew that keeping the fact that her little sister was missing.

"Ziva when I tell you, you have to promise that you will stay calm for the baby."

Ziva was getting scared. "Tony, just tell me."

"Shay is missing."

"What!" Ziva scream.

"Babe breathe." He said sitting down next to his wife and rubbing her shoulders.

"What happened?" Ziva said staying strong.

"I don't know. Gibbs said I just have to go to the hotel."

"What about Liam or Aamir?"

"Gibbs just mentioned Shay. I don't know anything else babe. But I have to get going."

"I am coming," Ziva said standing with determination.

"No way, Zi. We don't know what happened. It's not safe for you and the baby." Tony said pushing her back on the bed

"She is my baby sister Tony," Ziva said in tears.

"I know," Tony wrapped his arms around his wife. "We will find her Zi."

He gave he a kiss before grabbing the rest of his stuff and running out of the apartment. Ziva curled into the bed praying that they would find Shayne.

…

Tony walked into the hotel room 14 minutes after Gibbs called. He walked in and immediately saw the destruction of living room.

All the furniture was over turned in what looked like a struggle, and there was a mall blood pool on the floor. Tony kept walking and found Gibbs, Mcgee, Ducky, and Aamir in one of the bedrooms. Ducky was patching up a cut on the side of Aamir head.

"About time you got here DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Sorry, I had to calm down my pregnant wife," Tony claimed.

Gibbs shook his head in understanding.

"Ok son it looks like you're going to be fine. You're just going to have a headache for a while," Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he walked the man out.

"What happened? Tony finally asked looking around the room.

Aamir looked around with furry in his eyes, "Liam was having trouble sleeping so Shay asked me to run down to the hotel store and grab some applesauce for him. I got back 15 minutes later and as soon as I walked through the door a man jumped me from behind. We struggled and he hit me in the head with the butt of the gun and I blacked out. When I woke up Liam was crying alone in his crib and Shayne was gone."

"Where is Liam?' Tony asked looking around.

"Jenny came and took him to her place," Mcgee said.

"Do we have any idea who took Shay?"

"It has to be the same people who shot at her in the lab," Mcgee chimed in.

"No shit Mcgreek." Tony said giving him a Gibbs slap on the back of the head.

"He left a note," Mcgee said handing Tony an evidence bag with a single piece of white paper,

"Ani LeDodi veDodi Li"

"What does that mean?" Tony looked over at Aamir.

"My beloved is mine."

"So it is so sicko who is in love with Shayne. Why would he take surveillance photos of the team also?" Tony asked.

"Maybe he was going to use the team to get to her?" Mcgee suggested.

"But now he has her," Aamir said.

"Not for long." Gibbs claimed coming back to the room. "Mcgee finish bagging and tagging, DiNozzo picture. When you are done come back to the office."

Aamir and Gibbs left the two men to finish their work and they headed back to the office.

…

Ziva was still lying in bed when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock, 5:35. She slowly got up and went and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Ziva pulled away and let a freaking out Abby into the house. She saw a half asleep Matthew in Abby's arms so he took him and placed him in Natalia's room. Then she led the still freaking out Abby to the couch.

"I can't believe someone took Shayne," Abby said after a few minutes of calming down.

"Has anyone told you what happened?" Ziva asked.

"Just that Aamir was knocked out and Shay was taken. Liam is fine though he is with Jenny."

Ziva shook her head she was glad Liam and Aamir was fine but she was terrified about Shay. "Abby, she is not a field agent. She does not know how to deal with situations like this."

"She will be fine," Abby said pulling Ziva into a hug.

…

Somewhere outside the city in the cold dark basement of a rundown house Shayne started to wake up. She blinked her eyes slowly, and she tried to sit up but the throbbing in her head was unbearable. She went to reach towards her head but her arms were chained to the wall.

"What the hell," Shayne claimed trying to struggle against the bounds, but the mental just dug deeper into her wrist. She sat up against the wall in the defeat. She squinted in the dark and noticed that there was nothing in the room besides a metal door and a bed in the loan corner. After about 10 minutes of being awake she heard the rustle of keys and the door slowly opened. Shayne eyes widened in shock at the man standing in the door way.

"You," She said in disgust. "What the hell do you want?"

"I have missed you Shay," He said with a smile. He started walking towards he and she struggled harder against the chains. He knelt down at her level and went to touch her on her cheek, and she jerked her face away from his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh Shay, I have missed how feisty you are," his smile grew wider.

"You're a freak, get away from me."

"We are meant to be together forever Shay. I know it, our fathers know it, and pretty soon you will know it too."

Shayne tried to move as far away as possible from the man, but the chain prevented a lot of the movement.

"Do you remember that night we spent together? I was thinking we could recreate that magical night again."

Shayne's eyes got wide when she realized what he was talking about. "No, please."

"Don't worry. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together; you will learn to enjoy it," His smile never fading as he talked, but his eyes turned darker as his desire rose. She struggled as hard as she could, but in the end he was too strong for her, just like last time.


	6. Chapter 5

Ziva sat on the couch while Abby rambled on. However, all she could think about was the fact that her litter sister was missing. She knew that whoever took Shayne was dangerous. He was able to get onto the navy base and shoot into the lab, and he was able to get past Aamir, she didn't even want to imagine what he was doing to Shayne. Ziva was drawn out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She dove for it and grabbed it on the second ring.

"David."

"Zi, it's me," Tony voice said into the phone.

"Tony! What is going on? Did you find Shay?" Ziva asked with hope in her voice.

"Not yet Zi, but we are doing everything we can to find her. Is Abby there?"

"Yes. She got here about an hour ago. Tony you have to find her." Ziva pleaded.

"We will Zi, I promise. Jenny is heading over with Liam soon."

"Ok, keep me updated please," Ziva said.

"Of course. I gotta go Zi. I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She sat back on the couch and took a breath.

Abby looked at Ziva with concern, "Did they find her."

Ziva shook her head and tears came into her eyes. Just as Abby was going to give her a hug, there was a knock on the door.

"That's Jenny," Ziva claimed as she wiped a tear and Abby went and opened the door. Jenny walked into the living room with a smiling Liam in her arms. He giggled and reached his arms towards Ziva, and she took him into her arms.

"Hey Li," Ziva said to the happy little boy. He reached up and placed both his hands on her cheeks and patted them.

"He has been perfect. He was a little upset when I got him, but then we laid down for a bit, and he ate a little, and now he is the happiest little thing." Jenny said after placing a kiss on Ziva's head.

"He wasn't hurt, was he?" Abby asked.

"No, Ducky checked him out and he is perfectly healthy." Jenny said. She looked over and saw the sadness in Ziva's eyes. "She is going to be ok Ziva."

"I'm just so afraid what they are doing to her." Ziva said trying to distract herself from thinking about it.

…

Shayne slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her whole body was sore and her memory was fuzzy on what happened. She looked around her and saw that she was in a tiny room. Then it all came back to her. He had kidnapped her, and …. And … she couldn't even think about what he did to her last night. She wanted to disappear and forget everything that had happened. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head away trying to block out the memory.

…

Tony sat in the bullpen alone, on his computer typing when he heard the ding of the elevator. He looked up and saw Ziva, Jenny, Abby and the kids walk out of the elevator.

"Daddy," Natalia yelled as she ran up and jumped into Tony's arms.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?" Tony asked looking up at Ziva.

"Mommy said we are going to hang out with Auntie Jenny's office." Natalia said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun," Tony said with a smile, placing a kiss on her head before she ran after Jenny and Abby who was carrying Matt and Liam upstairs. He then looked over at his wife who was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and knelt in from of her. "Hey are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah just a headache." She said looking up at him. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet sweet cheeks, but we will."

Just then Gibbs, Aamir, and Mcgee walked back into the bullpen from Abby's lab. "Did Abby find anything boss?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. He didn't leave a trace." Mcgee answered sitting back at his desk.

"Aamir we need you to think, is there anyone who could possible kidnap Shayne?" Gibbs asked the man. Aamir thought about it for a bit before taking a breath.

"There is only one man I could think of who would kidnap her, but it's impossible."

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Lazaro Eran." Aamir said through a clenched jaw. The team could tell that Aamir did not like this man.

"Mcgee, find everything you have on Lazaro Eran." Gibbs said jumping into boss mode.

"That is not necessary," Aamir answered/

"Why not?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Cause he is dead." Aamir claimed.

"How did he die?" Ziva asked.

"It's not important."

Mcgee went over to his computer and started a search on the man. "Lazaro Eran, age 27. He was a high ranking officer in Mossad. His specialty was infiltrating other agencies and inquiring private information for Mossad."

"This is why we didn't find any evidence at the hotel. It his specialty to get in and out of places without leaving a trace," Tony claimed interrupting Mcgee.

Mcgee continued reading the file, "Eran died last year, from a bullet wound to the back of the head. They didn't investigate, claiming the wound was self-inflicted."

Everyone exchanged confused looks. "How was the wound self-inflicted if he was shot in the back of the head?" Tony asked.

"It is possible when the people involved are very high ranking," Aamir claimed.

"You killed him?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Mcgee asked.

"He hurt a member of my family. And no one gets away with that."

"He hurt Shayne?" Gibbs clarified.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Again that is not important. It is not my story to tell." Aamir answered.

"Wait, Lazaro was married. OH MY GOD." Mcgee eyes widened when reading the file.

"What Mcgee?" Gibbs asked.

"Lazaro was married to … to …" Mcgee tried to tell them.

"Shit it out Mcgee."

"Shayne, he was married to Shayne." Mcgee spit out in shock.

"WHAT!" was heard throughout the bullpen.


	7. Chapter 6

The look of pure shock was spread across the faces of everyone in the bull pen. "Shayne was married?" Ziva managed to say through her shock.

Aamir shook his head.

"He is 7 years older than her. Why didn't she tell any of us?" Ziva asked, hurt present in her voice.

Aamir looked away from the group not wanting to answer the question.

"Aamir."

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to know. She didn't want to marry Lazaro. Father arraigned it."

"She was arraigned to marry Lazaro? Damn." Tony piped in.

"Yeah. They were married for about three years. He was away on missions for the beginning of the marriage, so she didn't seem to mind. However, once he returned you could tell the change in Shayne. She became more distant and quiet."

"He was abusing her." Gibb stated.

"She never came out and said he hit her, but you could tell he was."

"That's why you killed him?" Mcgee asked.

"There is more. She came to me and told me she was pregnant. She said he forced himself on her."Aamir's eyes got darker when he said it. "She kept telling me that she could handle him, and that she was willing to stay married to him for the sake of the baby and to keep abba happy."

"So what happened?" Tony asked curious to what changed.

"Shayne came over to the house one day. It was about 90 degrees outside, and she was wearing a scarf. I pulled it off, and she had a hand print shaped bruise around her neck. That was the last straw. I killed him to protect Shayne and Liam."

Ziva felt the tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Shayne was married to this monster, and that he raped her. Deep down she knew that Liam's conception wasn't the happiest, because Shayne refused to talk about it. She just hoped that she was wrong about her theories, but they were right. "Are you sure Lazaro is dead?"

"He has to be. I shot him and set the building on fire."

"OK. Mcgee I want to know if there is any chance that Lazaro Eron is alive. DiNozzos' and Aamir look into who else could have taken Shay. I'm going to see Abby." Gibbs said as the team got to work.

…

Shayne sat in the dark room huddled in the corner. She had managed to find her clothes in the dark, and she felt a little safer now that she had her clothes back on, even if they felt dirty. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders, as a draft made her shiver. She heard footsteps and the door opened revealing a smirking Lazaro. He pulled a chair into the center of the room and sat down as she tried to squeeze deeper into the corner.

"Now, now my dear what kinds of relationship are we going to have if you keep acting like you hate me."

"I do hate you. You're a monster." Shayne said as her voice shook.

"Monster? I'm the one who is trying in this relationship. You are the one who betrayed me and our marriage." Lazaro said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Betrayed you? How did I betray you?"

"Aaron DiNozzo. Why do you think I sent those pictures to NCIS. I wanted to show them that you were the one who ruined our marriage. I am willing to work through our issues. I know it will take time, but we have all the time in the world." He claimed with a smile on his face. "We are going to be a family. You, me, Liam, and hopefully a new baby we create soon."

Shayne immediately felt nauseas with the thought of Lazaro getting her pregnant again. She didn't even want to think about it. She swallowed the bile that had tried to crept into her throat. "You are not going anywhere near Liam."

"He is my son." Lazaro said with a smile.

"No. Liam is my son." Shayne said trying to sound strong. "I would die before you can go anywhere near him." Shayne claimed through clenched teeth.

Lazaro stood up and walked toward her. He forcefully grabbed her chin and forced her to look straight into his eyes. "Liam is my son. And we are going to be together forever, even if it means I have to kill everyone that tries to get in my way." With that he storms out of the room and left Shayne alone to pray for a savior.

…

The sun had set once again across DC. Shayne had been missing for 24 hours, and the team was not anywhere closer to finding the girl. Ziva had her head resting on her arms on top her desk, and she was snoring lightly. Tony was asleep leaning back in his chair, his feet propped on his desk. Mcgee and Aamir were asleep on the floor behind their desks. Gibbs walked into the bull pen and slapped Tony in the back of the head. He jolted awake and pretended to be typing on his computer.

"I'm awake boss."

"DiNozzo, take you pregnant wife, daughter, and Liam home. Be back here no later than 8am.

Tony shook his head in an approval, before waking up Ziva. They went up to get the kids and went home. It was passed midnight, so they set up Liam's playpen in Natalia's room, and put the kids straight to bed. They got ready and crawled into bed. They were laying there for 30 minutes before Tony realized that Ziva wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Hey babe," he said turning towards her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He then realized that she was starting to get a baby bump, but he pushed that out of his mind and concentrated on his wife's concern. "We are going to find her."

"You don't know that. She has been gone for 24 hours. She could be dead by now, Liam could be an orphan." Ziva said pushing herself deeper into Tony's arms.

"You can't think like that Zi."

"What if Lazaro is really alive, and he is the one that has her? Aamir said Lazaro beat and raped her. I can't even imagine what he is doing to her now."

"We don't know that Lazaro is alive. It could be anyone. We have to stay positive for Liam," Tony reminded her.

"Liam could grow up alone, if we don't find her soon.'

"Liam will never be alone. He has an aunt and uncle who loves him and will protect him."

That seemed to calm Ziva a little bit and she relaxed more into Tony's body.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you always, sweet cheeks," Tony leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ziva lips, before snuggling deeper into the bed. Tony and Ziva finally relaxed before falling into a restless sleep filled with worry and fear.


	8. Chapter 7

Ziva and Tony were awoken by a repetitive knocking on their door. They looked around confused and glanced over at the clock, which read 3:39am.

"Who the hell is knocking at our door at this hour?" Tony asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It could be important," Ziva told him.

Tony swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up and heading out the bedroom. Ziva quickly got up and followed Tony, curious on who was knocking at this hour. They walked into the living room and Ziva sat down on the couch as Tony flipped on the light and opened the door. He wasn't expecting what he found on the other side of the door. Standing in the doorway was the missing Shayne. She was paler then Tony had even seen her; her clothes were filthy and her clothes were ripped. She was covered in bruises and dried blood, and she looked like she was barely able to stand.

"Shay," Ziva practically yelled in surprised as she saw who was standing at the door. Tony watched as Shayne noticeably jumped at Ziva's voice. Ziva ran off the couch and engulfed Shayne in a hug. Ziva noticed Shayne immediately stiffen and start to shake as soon as she touched her. She mentally Gibb slapped herself in the head. She knew the trauma Shayne probably went through, and bombarding her with a hug and touching her like that was possibly the worst thing she could do. She backed away slowly afraid of scaring the girl even more. "Shay, sweetheart come on inside." Ziva whispered making sure to keep her distance. Shay slowly walked into the house, but only enough for them to close the door. She hesitated inside the door afraid to walk fully into the house. Tony walked over and placed his hand on her back, which he learned was a huge mistake. Shayne let out a blood curdling scream and her eyes went wide. She collapsed on the floor and huddled against the wall as far as she could get from Tony. The couple exchanged a worried look as they watch Shay having a panic attack. _"Please not again. I'm so sorry. Please it hurts."_ Shayne whispered to herself. Ziva looked over at Tony with tears in her eyes. He understood that she wanted him to leave the room, so he decided to go into the bedroom and call the team.

Ziva slowly walked over to the shaking girl, and kneeled in front of her. "Shay."

Shay just buried her head deeper into her knees and kept whispering to herself.

"Hey Shay. It's Ziva. You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Ziva whispered. After a few minutes Shay finally lifted her head and looked at Ziva with fear in her eyes. "I bet the couch is more comfortable then this floor."

Shay slowly got up and followed Ziva to the couch. Shay sat down and curled her feet underneath her and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Shay … what happened? Who did this to you?" Ziva asked.

Shay just shook her head and buried her face into the pillow.

Ziva knew that getting her to talk about what happened was not going to happen tonight, so she decided to change the subject. "Liam really missed you." Mentioning her son's name caught Shayne attention.

"Is he ok?" Shay whispered.

"Yeah, he is perfectly fine. He's been having fun playing in Jenny's office with Natalia and Matt."

This earned Ziva a small smile from the still shaking girl.

"Good," Shay answered.

Just then Tony walked into the room, "Zi, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ziva shook her head and left the girl on the couch as she followed Tony into their bedroom. "I called the team and told them that Shay just showed up on our doorstep." Tony told her as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did they say we should do?"

"Gibbs wanted to send over Ducky to check her out and do an exam, but I figured since she had a panic attack when I touched her, that might not be the best idea."

Ziva let out a breath and rubbed her hands over her face. "She was raped Tony. She is showing all the signs."

"I know." Tony whispered rubbing his hand down his wife's back.

"What should we do?"

"I think we need to take her to the hospital. She needs an exam, and I feel like she would be more comfortable with a female doctor." Tony explained.

"She is going to refuse. She hates hospitals more than I do," Ziva answered.

"She has to get checked out. Ducky is going to meet us there. He is hoping the familiar faces will help keep her calm."

"What about the kids?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs and Jenny are coming over to watch them."

Ziva shook her head in understanding and went back into the living room. They found Shayne sitting in the same position as they left her. Ziva went and sat down on the couch next to the girl.

"Shay, you need to be checked out by a doctor. Tony and I are going to take you to the hospital." Ziva said in a loving voice.

The fear returned to Shayne's face. "No, no, no, no." Shayne said starting to panic. "Please no."

Ziva gently reached out and stroked the girl's head, surprised that she only flinched a little. "You need to have an exam Shay. I will be there the whole time. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." After a hesitation Shayne finally agreed.

"Come on." Ziva helped Shayne up and helped her out to the car. They decided to have Shayne wait in the car when Gibbs and Jenny arrived, to make sure they didn't overwhelm the girl, and change her mind about going to the hospital. Ziva waited with Shayne as Tony waited in the house for the bosses. Gibbs and Jenny arrived after a few minutes and gave a quick glance at the girls in the car before walking into the house. Tony met them in the living room.

"How is she doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked the agent.

"Not good boss. She just showed up around 3 in the morning, bruised and covering in filth. She could barely stand."

"Poor thing," Jenny said.

"It gets worse." Tony told them. "I placed my hand on her back to guide her into the house and she freaked out. She screamed and huddled in the corner more scared then I have ever seen anyone. She kept muttering 'please not again, please it hurt'."

"They raped her," Gibbs claimed clenching his fist in anger.

"Yeah, that's what we think."

"Did she tell you anything about who had her?" Jenny asked grabbing onto one of Gibb's hands to try and release the tensing in his body.

"No, she has barely said anything." Tony answered.

"How did you keep Aamir from coming here?" Gibbs asked.

"I explained everything and said she was especially jumpy around guys. He understood that staying away was better for her. He is going to come see her later today." Tony explained to them.

"OK, we will worry about everything tomorrow. Get her to the hospital and get her checked out. DiNozzo remember her clothes and everything is evidence. We need everything to catch this guy." Gibbs said.

"I know. I'll call you guys and let you know how it goes." Tony claimed before heading out of the house to take Shayne to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

They got to the hospital and Ducky was waiting in the lobby for them. He and Tony kept their distance as they guided the girl into an exam room, and there was a female doctor waiting for them.

"Hello, Shay. My name is Dr. Simpson." She said directing the girls into the room, leaving the boys in the hallway. "I need to you put this gown on and place your clothes in the bag. I'm gonna give you two some privacy," She stated before playing the gown and bag on the bed and leaving the room. The men stood as she approached. "Do you know the full story of what happened to her?" She asked directed towards Tony.

He took a breath, rubbing his hands over his face. "I just know parts of what happened. We couldn't get her to really tell us what happened to her when she was missing. All I know is that Shay was kidnapped from her hotel room a couple of days ago. Then this morning she showed up at our door around 3 in the morning. She could barely stand on her own. I touched her back and she started panicked. She huddled in the corner whispering 'to please stop, and it hurts'."

"Ok. From what you tell me, she was definitely sexually abused. We are going to have to do a rape kit. Ducky informed that you guys believe this isn't the first time it has happened?" The doctor asked.

Ducky and Tony exchanged a look, "Yeah. We just found out that she was in an arraigned marriage. The guy was abusive and did force himself onto her in the past. She ended up pregnant." Tony said, his voice becoming sad.

"Do you guys believe it's the same guy?"

"We have our suspicions." Ducky informed the doctor.

"Ok. I'm going to run a pregnancy test and an STD test also. I'm also going to advise her to see a counselor. It can sometime help to talk to someone who isn't family. I would like to have her stay overnight, but I have a feeling that isn't going to happen."

"Most likely not. It was a struggle getting her to come in the first place." Tony stated.

"Ok. I'll let you know when we are done." She said before walking back into the room.

Tony sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. "What do we do Duck? How can we help her through this?"

Ducky sat down and placed a hand on the young man's back. "You catch this guy. It's going to take a long time for her to not be afraid. But she has the team to help and support her."

"And what happens if that bastard knocked her up again?" Tony asked with disgust evident in his voice.

"Then we stand by whatever decision she will make. She needs all the support she can get right now. The team will protect her." Ducky said. They settled back in the chairs waiting for the exam to be over.

…

Once the doctor had left the room, Ziva picked up the gown and handed it to Shayne. "I'm going to leave so you can get changed." She said to the girl.

Shayne's head popped up at what Ziva said and panic fill the girl's eyes. "You promised not to leave."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to give you privacy to change. But I can stay. I promise I'm going to be here the whole time." Ziva said placing her hand on the scared girl's cheek, which seemed to calm her down a little. Ziva turned around and allowed her sister to have some privacy, knowing that when the doctor returned she wasn't going to get any of that. Once Shayne was changed, Ziva placed the clothes in the bag and put it on the chair. They took a seat on the bed waiting for the doctor to return.

"What is the doctor going to do?" Shayne whispered looking down at her lap.

"Well. She will have to record all of you external injuries. Then she will do a rape kit and a pregnancy test."

As soon as Ziva mentioned the pregnancy test, tears welled in Shayne's eyes.

"I promise it will be over soon, and I will be here the whole time," Ziva said hesitantly taking the girl's hand.

"He … He said that we probably … made a … made a … baby last night." Shayne said as the tears fell onto her cheeks.

A lump formed in Ziva throat, but she quickly calmed herself and wrapped her arms around her trembling little sister's small frame, careful not to hit any of the bruises that covered her body.

"Tateleh, we are going to have the doctor check you out before we have to think about anything like that. Ok?"

"But what if I am pregnant? I can't have his baby. Not again." Shayne said shaking even more.

Ziva noticed that Shayne has just confirmed who had kidnapped her without even knowing it. This news made Ziva want to punch something. They had suspicions that Lazaro Eran was alive, but this just confirmed it. Once they found this guy, Ziva was going to make sure he paid for hurting her family, even if that man putting a bullet between his eyes herself. Ziva gently rubbed the girl's back as she cried until the doctor came into the room a few minutes later. The doctor took pictures of bruises and cleaned some of the cuts that covered her body. Then she instructed Shayne to lie down on the bed, while Ziva took a seat next to the bed and grabbed the girl's hand. Shayne stared up at the ceiling trying to pretend that she was somewhere else, but it didn't really help. Ziva noticed that as soon as the doctor started doing the exam that Shayne was about to panic.

"Hey. Focus on me right now. It's going to be over soon," Ziva tried to calm the girl, but she knew that it wasn't going to help. "Hey, you know Gibbs really has a soft spot for Liam. I think more than Natty." She said deciding that changing the subject might be the best way to keep the girl calm.

"Really?" Shayne asked finally looking at Ziva.

"Yeah. He made a mini wooden boat for Liam to play with. Liam hasn't put it down since Gibbs gave it to him." Ziva said with a smile.

"Gibbs always had a soft spot for girls though." Shayne said with a confused look.

"I know, but besides Abby, you are Gibb's favorite girl. So of course he is going to have a special part of his heart for your son."

"That's because I'm the closest to Kelly's age." Shayne said looking back up at the ceiling.

"No, it's something else. Ever since the first time he met you, he became very protective of you. I can't explain it." Ziva said rubbing her hand up and down Shayne's arm, when the girl gave a little whimper.

After a couple of minutes the doctor finished and told Shay that she could get dress, in the extra clothes Ziva had remember to grab.

"The pregnancy test is going to take a couple of days to come back from the lab."

"What?" Ziva almost yelled. She scolded herself when she saw Shayne jump at Ziva's outburst. "It's going to take that long to know?" Ziva asked almost at a whisper not trying to scare and upset the girl.

"Yeah, because it happened recently, it's going to take a couple of days to get the test back from the lab. I'll call you as soon as the results come in." The doctor said. She gave them a small smile before exiting the room.

Once Shayne was dressed, Ziva carefully wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and lead her out of the room. Ducky and Tony were careful to keep their distance as they left the hospital and headed home. The drive was completely silent. Shayne sat in the back seat curled up with her head leaning against the window, while Ziva and Tony sat up front. By the time they got home it was already 6 in the morning. They found Jenny and Gibbs sitting at the table drinking coffee. Shayne immediately went to see her son, as Ziva and Tony collapsed on the remaining chairs. Jenny went up and grabbed them coffee, before returning to the table.

"How did it go?" Jenny asked.

"As good as expected, I guess. They did a rape kit and a pregnancy test. It's going to be a couple of days before the results come back." Tony informed his bosses.

"Did she open up about who did this to her?" Gibbs asked.

"No but she pretty much confirmed that it was Lazaro Eran." Ziva said.

She earned 3 very shocked looks from the others around the table. "Really?"

"Yeah when I told her they would have to do a pregnancy test she started to panic. She said 'she couldn't have his baby, not again'." Ziva told the group looking down at her coffee.

Everyone could see the tension start to build in Gibb's as he clutched his coffee cup tightly. Ziva was surprised it didn't shatter.

"Ziva I want you to stay here with Shayne and the kids for today. See if you can get her to open up about what happened. The rest of us are going to go to the office and try and track down Eran. I'm going to post men outside the house, just in case he comes back for Shayne or Liam." Jenny stated.

Ziva started to argue, but Gibbs cut her off. "Ziver, I know you can protect them, but you're pregnant. I'm not going to put any of you guys into the position where you guys could get hurt."

"Fine," Ziva said knowing there was no arguing which Gibbs when he was on protective father mode.

Everyone got ready and left for the office, more determined to find Lazaro Eran more than ever.

…

Ziva finished off her coffee and decided to go and find Shayne. She quietly walked down the hallway and opened Natalia's bedroom door. She found Shayne sitting in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room from when Natty was a baby. Liam was curled up against the girl's chest; he had his thumb stuffed into his mouth and he was struggling to stay awake. Shayne was rocking back and forth as she stared into space.

"Shay?" Ziva whispered afraid of scaring the girl.

Shayne looked up at her sister, "Yeah."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Shayne said before looking back down at Liam and smoothing the baby's hair.

"Shay, you need to eat." Ziva stated.

Shayne was about to argue when they heard Natty start to wake up on the other side of the room. The little girl sat up rubbing her eyes, her tangled curls stuck up in every direction.

"Mommy? Why are you talking so early?" Natalia asked barely awake.

"I'm sorry Tateleh."

Natalia looked at her mother, however, her face widen with glee when she saw her aunt sitting in the rocking chair. "AUNTIE SHAY!" the girl squealed in delight.

Ziva immediately saw Shayne jump and clutch the boy closer to her chest, fear flashing across the girl's face. "Hey Natty why don't you help me start breakfast," Ziva claimed before scooping up the girl. She gave Shayne a small smile before leaving the room, allowing her sister to calm down a little.

Ziva carried her daughter downstairs and placed her on the counter before starting to grab ingredients for pancakes.

"Mommy?" Natty asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Tateleh."

"What is wrong with Auntie Shay?"

Ziva stopped mixing the batter and walked over to her daughter, trying to figure out how to explain something so horrible to a four year old. "Sweetie, something happened with Aunt Shay, and it caused her to be very scared."

"Like when I have a nightmare and sleep with you and daddy?" Natty asked.

Ziva smiled at how innocent her daughter was, "Yes baby. Just like that. She is really scared right now, so I need to be careful around her ok. I need to you talk in an inside voice and be careful about jumping onto her. I also need you to be a big girl and help me with Liam ok. Play with him and make sure he doesn't get into anything. Can you do that for me?"

Natty shook her head in understanding, "Thank you baby." Ziva kissed the girl's head and smoothed down her hair. "Do you wanna help me mix the batter?"

Ziva handed the girl the bowl and wooden spoon. She prayed that the guys had gotten a lead on where Eran was, because she didn't know how long Shayne was going to be able to stay strong with that monster still on the streets.

**Comment **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


End file.
